Tit for Tat
by Amina Bella
Summary: An eye for an eye. What goes around comes around. Revenge. A/O. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written anything in quite some time, 4 years now, I believe. So my writing is rusty. I've been an SVU fic lurker for a while, and just now decided to attempt to write for it. I also just recently found myself in the A/O fandom, and I can't quite find out how to get out. (Not that I want to actually leave...)

**This is a smut fic**, so, you know, you've been warned. Also, I now have to add that** this involves someone being tied **up. I...just started writing and my mind went...there. I don't...even know. It just happened. So. Yup. Another warning. Okay, now go read...

* * *

><p>Olivia's head fell back into the pillow, her bottom lip was pulled in between her teeth and she bit down with a forceful moan. "Jesus, Alex," she managed to say, releasing her lip and looking down at her girlfriend who currently had her head nestled in between the detective's toned legs. Alex's tongue swirled around her clit once more, stopping to slightly suck the bud, before letting it go with a faint smacking sound. Another moan excaped the detective's mouth, her eye's not leaving the show before her.<p>

Alex kissed her way back up Olivia's body causing her to groan in protest, not liking the sudden loss of contact. Reaching her lips, Alex sucked in the other woman's bottom lip and caressed it with her tongue. Olivia squirmed beneath the blonde, lifting her hips to find contact with anything that she could grind on to get the release she so desperately wanted. Alex wasn't playing fair tonight, she worked the detective up, almost pushing over the edge, but always pulled away before she could fall over into the state of oblivion.

"Mm, no, no touching," Alex whispered, snaking her hands down Olivia's body, and pressing her hips back down to the matress. Olivia groaned in protest, using her own hand to glide down her body to her aching core that desperately needed attention. If Alex wasn't going to do her job, Olivia had no problems doing it herself.

Alex gave a disapporoving hum, grabbing Olivia by the wrists, guided them above the brunette's head and held them against the matress. "No touching yourself, either," Alex's voice was deep and husky only fueling Olivia's frantic need to be touched. The brunette's eyes darkened as she peered into the crystal blue eyes in front of her. "Alexandra," Olivia began in a warning tone, causing the blonde to smirk. When Olivia doesn't get what she wants, or if something doesn't go her way, she gets mean. And rough (And always uses Alex's full name, which she secretly enjoyed). Which is just what the ADA was going for.

"Yes?" The blonde replied, her eyes softening as she batted her eyelashes, feigning innocence. Olivia again sucked her bottom lip in to her mouth, only to release it slowly through her teeth. A sign that Olivia was getting annoyed. Which meant she was getting angry. Which meant Alex was winning. "Touch_ me_, or I will never touch _you_ again," her voice was barely a whisper, winded by the raging desire that currently had her body in a vice. Alex gave a cocky grin. "Oh, really? Is that a threat detective?" Before Olivia could answer, Alex released the brunette's hands, using her own hands to cup Olivia's face before pulling her into a searing, heated kiss.

Again, Olivia raised her hips from the matress and was greeted with the smooth surface of Alex's toned thigh. Tangling her finger's in the blonde's hair, Olivia kept the kiss deep and sloppy as she slowly began to rotate her hips against the other woman's thigh. Alex broke the kiss to look down at her girlfriend, her lips swollen, and her eyes full of lust. "I don't take threats too kindly, detective," the ADA's lips curled into a seductive smile.

Olivia's eyes shifted between the stormy blue eyes before her, biting the corner of her lip in thought. Alex, realizing her girlfriend's thinking face, was about to speak, but before any words left her mouth, she was quickly flipped on her back, being straddled by the now sexually annoyed detective.

"And I don't take teasing too well, Alexandra," Olivia husked. "You're in big trouble now," she whispered before latching her lips onto the snow white skin of the blonde's neck. Olivia bit and sucked her pulsing vein as her right hand slowly made it's way to Alex's center. She used her middle finger to glide in between Alex's swollen wet folds, slowly rubbing her length. Alex gave a throaty moan, her back arching at Olivia's soft touch.

A cocky smile curled on the detective's face as she watched Alex writhe and tremble beneath her. "Olivia," Alex managed to whisper, her hips rising off the matress in attempt to make Olivia's finger enter her. "Olivia, please,"

_And now the tables were turned_.

"Please what?" Olivia asked, her eyebrows scrunched together feigning confusion, but the cocky smile was still stuck to her face. The blonde's reply was simpy grabbing Olivia's working hand and shoving the detective's finger into her, holding it there. What seemed like a growl excaped Alex's throat as she moved her hips against the brunette's hand.

Olivia quickly extracted her hand from Alex's core. "I don't think so, sweetheart," Olivia grinned, bringing her hands to Alex's and holding them over her head, mocking Alex's moves from before. "I'm in charge now," She dipped her head to bite Alex's neck, pulling the skin with her teeth before releasing it. Alex moaned, her hands moving to Olivia's back. She raked her short nails down the length of her body and stopped at her lower back, she slid her hands over the mounds of her ass and pulled her further down on her, seeking more contact.

Olivia reached behind her, grabbing Alex's hands and forcefully held them above the ADA's head. "No touching," Olivia whispered in Alex's ear, using her own words against her, before sweeping her warm tongue along the blonde's ear lobe. Alex whimpered, the need to orgasm becoming more and more prominant.

"Keep your hands above your head," Olivia ordered, letting her girlfriend's wrists go. "Don't move them," she instructed. "Don't touch me, and don't touch yourself," She said, her eyes never leaving Alex's. Alex gave a small nod. Olivia dipped her head once more to kiss Alex, sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth. Her hands made their way to the blonde's breasts, softly neading them, using her thumbs to sweep over her nipples. Alex's breathing became shallow and more persistant. Small mewing noises excaped her mouth.

Releasing Alex's lips, she kissed her chin, down to her chest, past her belly button, and stopped right in between the blonde's hip bones. Olivia placed a warm, open mouth kiss right above the freshly shaven mound. Alex, with her hands still above her head, looked down to watch Olivia as the detective hovered right in front of Alex's desperate, wet center.

A pointy tongue darted out of Olivia's mouth, licking the length of Alex's outter lips. Alex faught hard not to rake her fingers through the detective's hair and guide that beautiful mouth were Alex wanted it most. She also faught against rising her hips off the matress, not wanting any more rules from Olivia. Instead, she released a throaty growl. Olivia used her hands to spread Alex's legs a little more before using her thumbs to spread the blonde's dripping sex before her.

Anticipation was driving Alex crazy. She was biting her lip so hard, she was sure it was going to bleed. "Olivia, god," she grunted, awaiting that wonderful moment when she would feel the flat of the brunette's tongue glide between her folds. Finally, Olivia's tongue made contact with Alex's clit. She swirled her tongue around the bud before enveloping her lips around it to lightly suck.

"God fucking damn it," Alex hissed, highly enjoying the much needed contact. Olivia smirked as she released the bud, and licked the lenth of her a couple of times, before teasing the blonde's aching entrance.

"Olivia," Alex whined. "Come on," she grounded out through clenched teeth, clearly aggrevated with how slow the brunette was going.

"You_ come _on," Olivia retorted, plunging her tongue into Alex, her silk walls enclosing her tongue. Using her tongue penetrate Alex, she brought her hand up to apply pressure against Alex's clit. Alex couldn't stop the stream of grunts, and moans, and deep breaths for anything. The pressure to release was slowly taking over her body.

"Mmm, yes," Alex murmered, slowly circling her hips as Olivia worked her. "Oh god, Olivia, oh god, oh god, oh...", the blonde chanted as Olivia moved her tongue faster, still applying pressure to her clit. "So close, Liv," she warned. Olivia removed her tongue and pulled her hand fully away from her center, using both hands to keep her hips on the matress.

"Oh my god, you bitch," Alex breathed, her face was contorted between bliss and pure anger. Her stomach was sunkin in, her rib cage jetted out relvealing just how hard she was breathing. Alex squeezed her legs together in attempt to apply some sort of pressure to her hyper sensitive sex.

Still using her hands to keep Alex's hips in place, she slipped her right leg in between Alex's, inches from her center, to keep her legs from touching.

Olivia sat perched on the blonde, an evil grin embedded on her face. "Oh, so now I'm a bitch," Olivia mused. She bent down to whisper into her ear, "you're in even bigger trouble than before." Alex let out a deep, aggrevated sigh. Ignoring her previous commands, Alex removed her hands from behind her head, quickly grabbing Olivia's face and distracting her with a heated kiss. She moved her hands to the detective's shoulders and pushed her over on to her back. Quickly, she threw her leg over the detective's lap and straddled her, grabbing her hands and placing them hard against the matress.

Olivia let out a breathy laugh. "Oh, Alexandra, when will you learn?" Using her cop skills, Olivia wound her hands out of Alex's grip and flipped them back over so that she was again straddling the blonde.

Alex let out a defeated sigh, staring into the dark brown orbs in front of her. "Okay, okay," she surrendered. "You win."

"Mmhmm," Olivia agreed. She moved off of Alex and crawled to the other side of the bed to the nightstand drawer. "You learn quick," Olivia cooed, reaching into the cubby next to their bed. Alex sat up on her elbows, watching the detective intently. "What're you doing?" the blonde asked, bobbing her head around Olivia's body to see what was in the drawer.

"Well, since you can't behave," Olivia started, pulling out what seemed to be a rather long, thick shoe lace, "I'm going to have to punish you," A manical gleam was shining in the brunette's eyes as she shuffled on her knees towards her disobyeing girlfriend. "I told you, you were in trouble," she husked as she remounted Alex. Alex visably gulped. Olivia just smirked.

Alex had never been tied up before, and Olivia had never tied anyone up before. But Alex trusted the detective with her life, so she was willing to play along. Olivia's heart swelled at the look Alex was giving her: pure lust and complete trust.

Olivia started at the bottom of the blonde's taut stomach, directly above her mound, and raked her nails slowly up her abdomen, over her breasts, over her shoulders and down her arms and clasped their hands together, all while never breaking eye contact. Olivia guided Alex's hands above her head and began to tie her wrists to the headboard. Alex took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip.

Breaking their revenge-filled game, Olivia broke charecter, her voice soft and soothing, "You okay with this?" She leaned down and licked the dip between her colar bone and neck. Alex sucked her lip in fully, biting down feeling the brunette's warm tongue on her chilled skin. "Yeah," Alex whispered.

Upon hearing Alex's consent, Olivia snapped back into charecter. "Good," she said before she dismounted Alex yet again only to return back to the drawer next to the bed. "Now what are you doing?" the blonde asked, this time not able to fully lift her head to see what the detective was grabbing. With the object in hand, Olivia hid it behind her back.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, straddling the blonde again. Both knees were placed on the outside of each of the blonde's hips, sitting straight, hovering over her. Alex's eyes shifted from each of Olivia's eyes, studying her face. Her eyes wandered down the beautiful body before her, stopping at the detective's sex. "With all of my heart," Alex replied whole heartily, bringing her eyes back to the brunette's.

Olivia smiled, and brought the object in front of her to show Alex. The blonde studied it a second, before returning her eyes back to her girlfriend's. Taking the silence and the grin that was slowly creeping along the blonde's face, that it was okay. Olivia brought the object to the valley between Alex's breasts. Eyeing what was in Olivia's hand, she bit her top lip in anticipation. Her core was still on fire, and she secretly willed this to hurry up before she burst.

Pressing a button on the bottom, the object began to buzz causing Alex's breasts to slightly shake. Shimming her way down the blonde's legs, gliding the vibrator down her torso as she moved, Olivia lifted the other woman's legs to bend them at the knee, spreading them. Sitting on the back of her own legs, inbetween Alex's, Olivia glided the vibrator down the crease of Alex's legs, and over her thigh. She ran it back up the same path, over the top of her mound, and back down to her other thigh. Alex's toes curled and she let out a low moan. "Olivia," she whined, trying to scoot her body down to meet the detective. "Nuh uh," Olivia repremanded. "Stay put," She commanded. Alex grunted in frustration.

Guiding the vibrater to Alex's twitching center, she placed it directly on the blonde's clit, eliciting a high pitched breathy moan that broke in her throat. "Fuck, Liv," Alex seethed. "Not if you don't stop talking," Olivia teased, fully loving the sight beneath her.

Alex's eye slammed shut as Olivia slid the tip of the vibrator down the length of the blonde's pink, swollen folds. She teased her opening with the tip, barely entering her.

Alex pulled both of her lips in between her teeth to keep from crying out as the vibrator slowly, painfully slowly, slid fully into her sex. "Jesus, fuck, oh my god," Alex couldn't contain her silence. "Oh god, Liv," she breathed as the detective began a slow pace, in and out of her.

With the vibrator working her enterance, Olivia dipped her head down to swipe her tongue over Alex's agetated bundle of nerves a few times, causing the ADA to yank at the ties bounding her hands above her. "Faster," the blonde pleaded. "Jesus christ, Olivia, please go faster," her voice was thick with desire and need. Olivia wasn't sure what turned her on more: using a vibator on her girlfriend, or her girlfriend's sex laced voice. Squirming herself, completely turned on by everything, Olivia snaked her own hand between her own legs and gently circled her own clit. Alex, seeing this, threw her head back at the sight. "Are you...trying...to kill...me?" Alex managed to gasp, referring to the agonizing slow spead Olivia was using on her and the fact that she was pleasuring herself as she did it.

Olivia didn't speak, instead, she removed her hand from her own center, and grasped Alex's thigh as she began to work the vibrator faster, harder, fully filing her.

A string of incoherant words flew out of Alex's mouth and her body began to twitch and tremble. Her stomach muscles strained against her fine skin, and her head was so far back into the pillow, it almost disappeared within it. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh god, Olivia," she whined as her nerves in her pelvis caught fire. Olivia worked the object in her faster, still fully filling her with each stroke. She brought her mouth back down to the aching bundle of nerves to help her get over the edge.

Alex strained harder against the restraings, her wrists burned from rubbing against the thick fabric as her orgasm racked her lithe body. Alex's legs fell farther apart, rising into Olivia's mouth. "Liv, I can't..oh...my god, Liv..." she shuddered as her orgasm was drawn out. Olivia clicked the button to stop the vibrations, but kept it inside of the blonde. She lifted her head to look at Alex.

"You okay?" Olivia asked, pulling the object out of her slowly, stopping to leave the tip still in her. Alex twitched and tried to catch her breath. "I...will get back to you in a second," she answered, closing her eyes, focusing on her breathing and getting her heart rate back to normal. Olivia bit the corner of her lip, as she slowly started to push the still vibrator back into her. Alex moaned, her hips unvolentarily tilting up. "Liv, I can't..." her head fell back into the pillow, exhailing loudly. Olivia fully extracted the object from within her girlfriend and sat it on the nightstand next to them.

The detective untied Alex's hands and they quickly fell to her sides. Olivia flatened her body along Alex's and craddled her face in the crook of the blonde's neck, using her left hand to lightly scratch the length of Alex's arm. Letting out a content sigh, Alex nestled her cheek against Olivia's head.

"That was tortuously nice," Alex half laughed, her left hand lighly floating around the brunette's back. Olivia smiled.

"But," Alex began. Olivia lifted her head to look up at the blonde. "But what?" Her eyebrows scrunched together, awaiting an answer. "But," Alex repeated, moving quickly to flip the detective flat on her back, straddling her thighs. "But now...the tables have been turned, again" A devilsh grin spread across Alex's face. "Payback is such a bitch, Olivia."

* * *

><p>I didn't even proof read this, so I apologize for the errors, I'm sure there's a lot, lol. I never like to re-read my stuff. I'll get a beta one day...<p>

ANYWAY...

Chapter 2? Alex's revenge? Review and tell me what you think and if you want a chapter 2. (After not writing anything for so long, reviews will get me back into the groove. Just...you know, sayin'.) -whistles and walks away-


	2. Chapter 2

_"But," Alex began. Olivia lifted her head to look up at the blonde. "But what?" Her eyebrows scrunched together, awaiting an answer. "But," Alex repeated, moving quickly to flip the detective flat on her back, straddling her thighs. "But now...the tables have been turned, again" A devilsh grin spread across Alex's face. "Payback is such a bitch, Olivia."_

Olivia stared up at Alex, licking her lips, her eyes darting in between the blue eyes before her. "Oh, is it?" Olivia asked, her eye brows rose up in a challenging manner. She propped herself up on her elbows as Alex sat up, still straddling the brunette. The slick feeling of the attorney's juices coated her thigh causing Olivia to squirm with arousal. Alex bent down, resting her forehead against the detective's, studying her chocolate orbs. She slid her finger's through Olivia's hair to the back of her head and pulled her into kiss. She then snaked her tongue into Olivia's mouth gliding her tongue over her teeth. She retracted her tongue, and bit down on the brunette's bottom lip, lightly sucking it. The finger's on the back of Olivia's head gripped a fist full of hair tightly, causing the brunette to give a breathy moan.

"Turn over," Alex whispered. Olivia nibbled her top lip at the words, she slightly squinted her eyes she studdied Alex face, pure sexual adrenaline surged through her veins. Alex dismounted off of the brunette to give her room to switch postitions. Olivia did what she was told and rested on her stomach. She folded her arms under her head, taking a deep breath of anticipation. Alex crawled back on top of the detective, resting a hand on either side of the the brunette. She dipped her head down and placed a few kisses along her shoulder. Sweeping the brunette's hair away from her neck, she placed an open mouth, hot, wet kiss in the juncture where her neck and shoulder met. Olivia gave an approving moan . Bunching Olivia's hair in her hand, Alex gave it a short tug, and sunk her teeth into the spot she was kissing. Olivia bit her lip, another moan shooting from her throat. With her teeth still embedded in the tanned skin, Alex ran the tip of her tongue around the perimeter of her mouth, her warm salivia and breath causing goose-bumps to rise all over Olivia's body. The pain and pleasure was too much for Olivia, causing her to lightly rock her hips against the mattress. Ripping her mouth away from the warm skin beneath her, Alex licked the shell of Olivia's ear before whispering, "Did I say you could move?"

Alex set up fully on the other woman, running her hands lightly up and down the detective's back. She leaned on her left leg, lifting her right leg over Olivia's and settled it in between the brunette's legs, applying a small amount of pressure to her center.

"I asked you a question, Olivia," Alex husked. Olivia licked her lips before replying, "No." Her voice just above a whisper.

"Then I suggest you don't move unless I tell you to," Alex told her, halting the light scratches along the dectives back. She placed her hands on either side of the brunette's sides, caging the body beneath her. She lifted herself off of Olivia fully with her knee still pressed against the other woman's slippery center. Using a bit more force, Alex pushed into her, lightly circling her knee cap over the detective's desperate sex. Olivia, not being able to control herself, slowly rotated her hips in the opposite rhythm of the blonde's knee.

Quickly, Alex pulled away eliciting an aggrevated grunt from Olivia. "I don't believe I told you to move," Alex scolded.

"Ugh, please," Olivia whinned, "Please touch me."

"Whinning gets you no where," Alex told her, "infact, it gets you into trouble." Another aggrevated grunt slipped through Olivia's lips. Alex reached behind her and roughly smacked the brunette's ass, a loud _thwack_ing noise echoed through out the otherwise quiet room.

She gave a surprised gasp, all of the muscles in Olivia's body tightening, not expecting the sudden harsh contact with her skin.

"Sit up on your knees," Alex instructed.

Olivia sat up and was immediately pulled flush against Alex's bare front. The blonde snaked her arms around the detective's waist and cupped her breasts, palming the brunette's nipples roughly. Olivia's leaned her head back against Alex's shoulder, enjoying the much needed contact.

Releasing Olivia's breasts, Alex slid her hands down the brunette's toned stomach, over her slightly protruding hip bones, and cupped her heated mound. Olivia let out a shakey breath.

"What do you want?" Alex asked, moving her hand over Olivia's outter lips. "Tell me what you want."

Olivia bit her lip, she faught all desire to rock her hips at the torturous motions of Alex's hand.

"Oh, god, Alex," Olivia moaned. "I want you in me."

Still cupping the detective's exceedingly dripping sex, she slipped her middle finger in between her folds and into her opening. "Like this?" Alex asked.

"Mmm, more." Olivia requested, her breathing was becoming ragged, the urge to thrust herself down onto Alex's hand becoming overwhelming.

Alex slipped a second finger into her. She used her free hand and flattened her palm on Olivia's back, inbetween her shoulder blades, and guided her down onto her forearms so that her ass was up in the air.

Alex began a painfully slow rhythm in and out of the detective. A slew of high pitched moans came from her. All of her nerve endings felt like they were on fire, the pressure in her pelvis becoming more and more heated. All of Alex's previous demands left her head and she began to rock her self against the blonde's working fingers.

Alex stilled her movements, and used her other hand to grip Olivia's hip, halting her rocking.

"What did I just tell you?"

"Alex-"

Another thwack was heard through out the room as Alex's hand came down on the brunette's exposed ass.

"Do what your told from now on or it will only get worse," Alex told her. Olivia dropped her head to the mattress, resting her forehead against it. Alex took her silence as an understanding. She inserted two fingers back into the detective, slightly quickening the pace. She curled her fingers to rub against the rigid patch that always drove her crazy.

A deep, powerful moan roared from Olivia's throat. She bit her bottom lip in attempt to not call out. All she could do was moan and pant. Her eyes squeezed shut as Alex's finger's moved fasted, scissoring and stretching her opening. Alex leaned over, trailing small kisses on Olivia's lower back, working her finger's faster, diving further in her, pounding into her harshly.

"Don't come untill I tell you to," Alex instructed.

"Oh, god, oh god, oh, Alex," Olivia chanted, her voice quivering. "I'm so close."

"How close?"

"Oh god," Olivia's lips parted, short bouts of air puffed out between her lips. She bit down on her lip and her hands balled into fists willing herself not to move as the beginings of her orgasm tackled her body in a vice.

Sensing that Olivia was teetering over the edge, she abrubtly removed her fingers from her girlfriend's throbbing, gushing center.

"Oh, fuck, Alex! Really?" She was out of breath and shakey and she actually contemplated storming off to the bathroom to finish herself off.

Alex silently laughed, biting back a deliciously evil grin.

Olivia sat up, bucking the blonde off of her. She flipped onto her back, quickly shooting her hand down to her center. She was too worked up to actually make it to the bathroom. An audience was always a plus anyway.

Alex pounced on top of the brunette, ripping her hand away from herself.

"Oh, no you don't," Alex scolded. She positioned herself to how she was before, straddling the brunette's right leg, her knee dangerously close to Olivia's pounding sex.

She gripped Olivia's hands, and held them by her head, grinning. Looking at how thin Alex was, you never would have guessed her strength. She struggled to free her hands, but they didn't even budge. Olivia was stunned that the attorney was this strong, but then Olivia guessed she couldn't use her own strength against her due to the overwhelming, tiredness that surged through her body.

Olivia gave up fighting. Her chest rose frantically trying to catch her breath. "God damn it, Alexandra, I swear to god,"

Alex couldn't help but laugh. Olivia looked like she was about to cry. Her eye brows scrunched together, the corners of her lips were pulled down and her nostrils flared rapidly. "God, this isn't funny," She panted.

"Oh, but it is," Alex retorted, pressing her knee to her.

"Fucking hell," Olivia balled her fists again, the swelling heat within her igniting all over again.

Applying more pressure, Alex bent down and pulled the brunette's bottom lip in between her teeth lightly biting it. She enveloped it fully between her lips and sucked harshly before letting it go. Releasing her wrists, Alex kissed her way down the detective's body. Olivia's hands tangled in her own hair, the growing desire low in her groin becoming unbearable.

Reaching her desitnation, Alex bent the detective's knees and they fell open immediately, exposing her fully. The blonde ran the flat of her tongue along the length of Olivia's now scorching hot sex, collecting the sticky wetness with her tongue.

Olivia moved her hands from her own hair to her breasts, her body writhing and twitching. She palmed her already erect nipples, before moving her hands down to Alex's head, tangling her finger's in the messy blonde hair.

Alex felt that she had kept Olivia on edge long enough, so she didn't comment on the movement and touching. Instead, she swirled her tongue around the brunette's clit, causing Olivia to thrust her pelvis up further into Alex's mouth. Working her fully with her tongue, Alex quickly brought Olivia to her pending orgasm, violently twitching and shaking beneath her.

Olivia's body finally relaxed, and she stared at the ceiling, blowing a stream of air from her lips. Alex moved to lay beside her. She turned on her side and wrapped her left arm around the brunette's torso, and nestled her head in the crook of her neck. A content sigh came from both of them as they layed there in silence.

Olivia brought her hand up to lightly scratch Alex's exposed back, and kissed her lovingly on the forehead.

"Al, you know I love you, right?"

A sweet smile spead across the attorney's lips. "Yeah, I know."

"Okay, good. Because, I figured since I love you so much I'd go ahead and forewarn you that I'm going to get you back for this."

Alex's head shot up. "What? Are you serious? _You_ started this, Olivia!"

"I know." Olivia was grinning madly.

"This is never going to end, is it?" Alex let out a sigh, lightly laughing.

Olivia, still grinning, just remained staring at the ceiling.

She wasn't going to get Alex back.

She just wanted her to think that she was.

And that was the best pay back of all.


End file.
